Baby and Bonding
by VampireQueen21
Summary: CharmedXO Sequel to One Night Stand to Something More. Liz and Cole have their baby and have a bonding ceremony.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Baby and Bonding

Series: Hidden Demons Series

Placement: Interlude between _One Night Stand to Something More_ and _Strange Old World_

Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21

Rating: Teen

Couple: Liz/Cole

Summary: Liz and Cole's baby is born and Liz and Cole's bonding ceremony.

Note: This is only two chapters, while writing ONStSM I wanted to write the birth and the bonding but as I was wrapping up the first fic it didn't fit and I didn't want it to be the epilogue, and it wouldn't fit in the sequel so I made it into an Interlude. I'm also putting a different spin on the Source (who isn't Cole) he will be completely evil but he will have moments where he isn't evil. So this is a lot longer than the epilogue I had planned would have been, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Really does it look I own anything from Charmed/Roswell? If it does, trust me I don't. All I own are some of the demons that aren't recognizable; Driva for example is mine.

**Chapter 1 of 2**

_February 15, 2002; 11:56 p.m.; Turner Household_

The glow from the TV lit up the floor and couch in front of it, Liz sat bundled under a large heavy blanket watching _George A. Romero's: Land of the Dead_. Cole was down in the Underworld taking care of some issues for the Source, the Charmed Ones were causing more trouble for the demon society, most of it was Phoebe's doing.

Liz reached over to the coffee table in front of the couch and grabbed her homemade milkshake, sipping the pinkish liquid from the glass. With her fork she stabbed the shrimp near the bottom popping it into her mouth. Being pregnant definitely gave her odd cravings, a shrimp cocktail milkshake was what her baby boy was wanting tonight.

It amazed her how much she'd grown in two months. Being a demon her pregnancy time was drastically different from a human mother. For starters her demon family carried their spawn only five months, for the first three months there was no obvious showings of pregnancy, but then in the last 2 months the demon mothers grew so much. While pregnant the mother and child share powers, and cravings went far out of the norm. Just last month she had a desire for a certain kind of demon blood that Cole instantly shimmered out to get.

A smile broke out on Liz's face as Dennis Hopper's character fools one of his partners and shot him in the back. Liz's stomach clenched as her milkshake settled into her belly, hmm, that didn't feel good. For the past couple hours a tightening would occur in her gut. Gently she rubbed her protruding baby belly and breathed in and out slowly.

She and Cole recently moved into their own house just a few houses down from the Evans home. Their residence was a relatively large two story, plus basement home that fit all of their needs, it was close to Cole's new job at Philips law-firm, had four bedrooms, a back yard…something she desperately wanted, and three bathrooms.

At Liz's parent's house there was only one bathroom for years, it was only during her freshman year in high school that her father had someone put in another bathroom in her room so she could stop fighting her mother for a turn. And at the Crashdown her back yard was the parking lot, which wasn't something she wanted in their new home, she desired a big huge back yard with grass to mow and a swing set for her child.

"Ooo," Again Liz's stomach clenched, she moved her legs and butt a little which had since fallen asleep and felt wetness under her. "Uh-oh." She was having the baby, she didn't know much about giving birth but having your water break was something that normally happened.

"Ok," She tossed the blanket over to the other side of the couch, _'Cole?'_ Liz questioningly called both out loud and in her mind.

Immediately Cole shimmered in wearing his regular attire for a meeting with the Source a long black full body cape, it didn't just cover the back but also his front. "Baby what is it? The Source is going to be very upset that I left in the middle of a meeting."

"Well you can tell the Source to shove it, the baby is coming and I am not having this baby by myself. You helped with the fun part you can help with the painful part." Liz speedily told him as she inched her way toward the end of the sofa to stand up.

She didn't get very far when Cole's initial shock wore off and he carefully lifted her up into his arms. "We need your father." He shimmered from their home to the Parker's apartment where another meeting was taking place this time with Liz's Clan in attendance.

Nancy, her mother, was of course absent. Ever since the night of her ceremony and if she really thought about it probably happened before than as well, but Mom had been knocked out and taken to an area of the Underworld so she couldn't interfere with rituals.

Sound a little excessive? Well it wasn't, Mom was known to wake up even after being magically knocked out in an hour. Dad thought it had something to do with the fact that Mom wasn't a normal human, being a witch gave certain advantages, faster 'healing' time was one of them.

If she was in the Underworld she could cause problems and her memory would be swiped of any demon activity she witnessed. Dad didn't like to do it but it was easiest on everyone involved.

"Balthazar what is…" Jeff stopped mid-sentence seeing his Little "Lakarisha" Lizzie being carried in the lowly demon's arms her face scrunched in pain.

"She's having the baby." Quickly the female Shapeshifter/Ticatra demons rushed she get everything needed for a delivery, it was important for every demon to know how to deliver their own Clan's children, it wasn't as if they could go to the hospital.

An incident a few years ago stopped any hospital visits in their demon family; a human woman had fallen in love with one of their Clan. After being with each other for only a few months the woman became pregnant, her lover was off on a mission for the Clan and hadn't heard his mate's call. Being in dire need of assistance she went to the hospital, there she delivered the baby, but the little girl had claws, perfectly normal at birth to show some of their demon qualities.

The hospital staff and every human in that room, including the mother had either run or tried to kill the child. Fortunately the father had whirled in rescued his daughter and left never to see his lover again, even after 6 years the mother was still in a mental institution.

Within moments the living room was baby ready, Liz was as comfortable as she could be on the floor, Cole was behind her, his knees under her head and his hand curled through hers. Jeff was on the other side watching as Liz's friend, Driva, made sure Liz was ready for the baby to come out.

"Oh yea, he's coming." Driva grinned at Lakarisha; she refused to call the Princess by any other name than her true name. Which Lakarisha never minded, she even told Driva how she preferred her demon family and friends to call her by her true name. Helped cut down on some of the confusion.

Without warning the Source flamed into the Parker residence, "Balthazar what is the reasoning for you leaving the meeting without permission." His voice boomed.

Before Cole could answer Liz lets out a painful scream, her son's fingers were turning into claws, important for all demon children to do, shows how strong the young one was and will be. "Kind of busy here."

"Oh Lakarisha, darling girl." The Source's voice softened to a loving tone. Even the Source of all evil had a caring side to him. Lakarisha as well as a few other demons had wedged their way into his cold dead heart and refused to leave. He could do nothing but feel some semblance of love toward them.

With her legs bent, one hand engulfed in her father's, and the other in her husband's she waited for Driva to give her the okay to push. She wishes her Roswellian friends were here to share this with her, they were at her wedding to Cole and they had been there for her through thick and thin, that she wanted them here.

"I'll get you're friends Lakarisha dear." Hearing her thoughts the Source blazed out and within moments had all four of her friends, they were almost coming to blows over being kidnapped, they'd only seen the Source once and that was at her and Cole's wedding reception.

Once they saw her on the floor with her head in Cole's lap they knew what was going on and why they were wanted. Maria, Kyle, Michael, and Jim stopped struggling and took their places with the other friends and family surrounding them. It was odd to the group that this seemed to be a free-for-all viewing of the birth, but not knowing much about Ticatra and Shapeshifter customs they didn't say anything. They could ask Liz about it later.

"Ok Lakarisha it's time to push sweetie. This demon wants out." Driva told her resting her hands on her friend's knees. For a half an hour Liz pushed and rested, till finally baby with claws, teeth, and red streaks on his face came sliding out. Driva cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby boy off before handing the screaming little one to Liz and Cole.

Right before everyone's eyes the little guy calmed only giving small cries now and changed into his human form. "Hey there little guy, I'm your Daddy." Cole whispered, pressing a kiss first to his bald head and then to Liz's sweaty forehead. "He's beautiful honey." Amazement and wonder filled his heart, he and Liz made this gorgeous life, it's mind numbing.

"He is beautiful," She whispered back to him smiling a watery grin, he raised his tiny hand and grasped onto Cole's finger, holding on as tightly as he can. "Hello, Bryant "Balmathar" Turner, welcome to the world."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Final Chapter

A.N. Sorry it took longer than I thought to finish this chapter. I got stuck on a certain scene that I ended up deleting because Maria sounded more like Isabel the Christmas Nazi or in this case Bonding Nazi than herself. So once I go rid of that part the rest of the chapter came flowing out. Hope you enjoy the last part.

Chapter 2 of 2 

March 30, 2002; 4:13 p.m.; April's Dresses

With her reflection staring back at her, Liz finally smiled, a real smile, it's not as if she hadn't smiled in the passed three weeks but with the Charmed ones causing problems there hadn't been a whole lot of happiness. Phoebe's constant need to make Cole's life miserable forced them to postpone their bonding ceremony. Originally they were going to pledge themselves to each other three weeks after Bryant was born but that didn't work out so well.

Liz and Cole were married but the demon community did not acknowledge a human marriage. A bonding ceremony was required if they want to be known as husband and wife in the Underworld. So while she and Maria went looking for the perfect dress Phoebe Halliwell came out of no where and threw a potion at her, luckily her families conjurer gave Liz a protection amulet.

Phoebe being a growing threat on the Princess it was important to make sure she was protected against spells that might be cast on her. Furious Liz threw a fireball at her, she almost got her but the youngest sister jumped in, in the nick of time. She ran, of course, back to whatever rock she climbed out from under no doubt to get her sisters to help her.

After that incident she had bodyguards with her whenever Cole couldn't be, it was three days later when her Clan declared war against the Halliwell's. Assassins were sent, some killed but others managed to injure one or more of the Charmed Ones before they were killed. Unfortunately their Whitelighter always healed them so the injuries didn't stay long.

All Liz wanted was the dress she saw in her dreams she shared with Cole and no potion wielding witch would stop her from achieving that goal. It took three more weeks before Liz found the dress, it was the exact length, color, cut—everything, this was what she'd wear when she bound herself to Cole.

Maria returned with two steaming cups of coffee. "Oh sweetie, is that the one?" The look on Liz's face was enough to confirm that, radiance and sunshine emanated from her friend as she stroked the fabric. "You are going to be one gorgeous bride." She handed Liz the cup of hot coffee.

"You think so? I want everything to be perfect for Cole." She twirled around enjoying the slight lift of the bottom of the dress.

"Honey take it from me, you don't want everything to be perfect. If you want every last detail to be perfect you're setting yourself up for disappointment." Maria advised. 

Liz shrugged. "I can try for perfect—I know it means I may not get it, but I can try for it. And if it's not perfect I won't freak out…I'll leave that to you." She teased.

"Good, leave freak outs and crazy moments to me. That way you can concentrate on getting everything ready for your man." She sipped at the steaming coffee. "Hmm, how's your Mom dealing with this? She wasn't there at Bryant's birth and who knows where your Dad's going to stash her for the ceremony."

"Well, Mom knows that I'm married to Cole, she doesn't approve because he's so much older than me and more than likely using me as a early mid-life crisis booty call."

"Did she actually say it like that?" 

"No, but that was the gist of it. She said that as soon as I turn twenty-five…maybe thirty he'd leave me for some younger girl. Did I tell you what she said to me when I was in my last week with Bryant?" Liz asked, Maria would not believe this.

She shook her head. "No I don't think so."

"Ok, Daddy and Cole took Mom and I to the beach over in California. Well I was taking pictures of the ocean and of Cole tossing the football with Dad. Mom turned to me and said 'Your ass is getting big'." 

"You're pregnant and she says this too you? What a bitch. Has she looked in the mirror lately? I've noticed that her ass seems to be spreading and she doesn't have the excuse of carrying another life inside her."

"Exactly. I blew up at her and left her there to talk to Cole. I let him know what she said that night in our hotel room." Liz smirked.

Maria saw the smile Liz had. "What did he do—cuz you know with a smirk like that he had to have done something."

"He did. For one thing he was extra affectionate the next day, in front of Mom and everything. But he went up to her that morning and said if she ever talked that way to me again he'd make sure she'd regret it for the rest of her life." Wasn't a smart-ass comment or anything like that, but it was protective and that was so sexy.

"You have found the absolute perfect man honey. Not only does he wait on you hand and foot he stands up to his mother-in-law. Can we share him?" She took a sip from Liz's coffee having finished her own.

"I think I could be persuaded to share." Pretending to contemplate the notion. "I'll get him Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. You'll get him Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday and we'll switch every other Sunday. But the week of our bonding I have to insist on having him for at least two weeks to myself." They took the dress up to the counter, only giving the woman behind the cash register a small smile of acknowledgement.

Maria nodded. "I can work with that, after all sweetie it's your honeymoon. Although I'm requesting the week my mother drags me to our family reunion. No way in Hell do I want to go to that alone." The sales woman stared at them oddly. "We're really close friends, we share everything and I mean everything. Food, clothes, boyfriends, husbands, the list is endless."

Liz chuckled. "How much for the dress?" The woman speechless for a moment had to check the computer screen again before quoting the price.

"Seven hundred dollars."

A choking sound comes from Maria. "What? Are you sure we can't find the dress in your dream at a cheaper price?" She didn't care that the woman glared at her, all she worried about was that Liz got her dress but didn't break the bank to buy it.

"I'm positive we could, but the bonding ceremony is in three days. Last thing I need to have happen is to pass this dress up and have one of those damn witches get in my way again. It's not going to happen." Liz tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Besides Cole gave me his credit card."

Maria shook her head. "Best husband ever. Hope you don't mind if I beg to be his love slave."

Liz paid. "Feel free, although I'm sure he won't have the energy after I'm through with him." She teased as they left the store. 

"Naughty vixen. Where to next?"

Three Days Later; April 2, 2002; Underworld

"This is it hon." Maria buttoned up the back of the dress for her. "Your man is out there waiting impatiently for his beautiful bride. When he sees you he's going to have a heart attack." She stopped for a moment. "Can demons have heart attacks?"

"Some kinds—I think. My kind is thankfully immune to a lot of human diseases and aliments." Normally a servant would be dressing her but she requested that Maria be the one to help her get ready. There was no one else that she wanted in there with her.

Driva was currently caring for Bryant, her beautiful baby boy, he'd be apart of the ceremony as any child would be but it was important that children from their Clan spend time with others in their demon family. Now's as good a time as any since all were in attendance.

Finishing the last of the buttons the two friends took a look in the mirror. "You're beautiful Liz."

"You are too." Maria was dressed in a light pink silk gown that closely resembled Liz's red silk.

"Ok, I'll get your cape and then I'll head out and signal that servant girl."

"Thanks for always being here for me. I don't know what I would have done without you being there all these years." She spoke from the bottom of her heart to her best friend.

"Crash and burn." She teased. "There." Maria straightened the cape so it wasn't crooked. "I'm going to get the servant now."

"Oh, don't look her in the eye. She'll avoid eye contact anyway because you're my friend but still don't try to get her to make eye contact."

"Gotcha." Maria left the room, leaving Liz to her own thoughts.

In a matter of mere moments she'd be bonded to Cole. Bonding was taken very seriously by almost every kind of demon. Some demon societies ceased functioning if one of their own didn't find a mate to bond with by their twenty-fifth year.

It amazed her how much knowledge she had about not only her own Family but also the various demon factions that made up the Underworld. After her initiation ceremony she had all the information her people had, she was even able to access their abilities if she concentrated hard enough. Although that did give her quite a headache.

A timid knock rapped on the door. It was time.

As with her initiation ceremony she was led out by her servant girl, her dream came back to her full force bringing a strong sense of déjà vu along with it. Everything was the same; it eased the nerves she felt inside her stomach.

A corridor made of rocks lay before her; she followed her servant's footsteps as she guided the way. Liz made a mental note to learn the young girls name, to be honest she hadn't thought about it till now. Slowly she put one foot in front of the other; the knot that she recalled from her dream loosened till a warm pool of serenity that filled her body.

She raised her hand touching the cool rock hallway, the jagged edges cut into her skin, but this time she was able to look at the detail. Intricate designs were carved on the stones each one telling a story of the demons that walked through that very hallway. One day she'd put her and Cole's story up there, but not for years to come. They still had much more of their life to go through before they'd carve anything on the rocks.

Entering the room ahead of her she saw flames leaping from end to end at the opening she was stepping toward. Cautiously she entered the large cave, her head held high, surrounding her were various men, women and creatures bowing before her, some smirking kindly as she eased past them. Bryant was held by his Aunt Maria keeping him safe and entertained till his part of the ceremony.

The crowd parted while she walked forward taking in her surroundings, torches were lit everywhere bathing the cave room in light, but casting many shadows where anything could hide. In front of her there was a huge flat rock platform, a large book lay open on a pedestal, and standing on both sides were her father and Cole. Cole held out his hand to her smiling lovingly, wanting, needing to touch him she placed her hand in his, she quickly glanced at her father, his expression had changed from her dream. He's actually smiling.

"We can begin the wedding ceremony." A loud booming voice filled the cave and a flash of lightning blinded the guests as a figure appeared in front of the open book out of nowhere. "Balthazar say your vows." The troll like creature told him.

Gripping her hand Cole stared deep into her eyes stroking his thumb back and forth against her palm. "Lakarisha, my goddess, my love, my equal, you have risked banishment loving me, death in bringing our child into this underworld, and the abandonment of everyone you hold dear all because you loved me and our child. Nothing I can ever do will be enough to repay your sacrifices, but that won't stop me from trying. I, Balthazar, pledge my life, loyalty, and love to you and you alone." Cole took the athame slicing his palm, blood dripped out and into a golden chalice. 

"Now, Lakarisha, your vows." The troll nodded to her before giving a worried glance toward her father, he may be smiling but that didn't mean he wouldn't object or stop her. The troll was on guard for such a problem. "Balthazar, my love, my mate, my equal," she heard her voice speak the words, hope and love fill her.

"Everything has been against our union, family above all else. I went through life feeling like a part of me was missing, then I met you and I wasn't alone anymore. You've protected me, loved me, let me be the mother of your child, nothing will ever be enough to repay what you have given me, but I look forward to trying. I, Lakarisha, pledge my life, loyalty, and love to you and you alone." She took the athame from Cole, slicing her palm staring into his eyes as her blood leaked out and into the chalice mixing with Cole's.

Liz took the chalice, brought it to her lips and drank the blood, than handed it to Cole who did the same with most of the remaining liquid. The Priest took the chalice from him and waited for the second part of the ritual that both parents wanted to happen then as opposed to later.

At that moment Maria brought Bryant up to the platform and handed him to Liz. The Troll Priest dipped a finger into the blood mixture gently marking the small child with the symbol of both Liz's demon families, but also Balthazar's personal symbol.

"All those who would protect the child of Lakarisha and Balthazar's union step forward, shed a drop of blood in proof of that vow." The troll spoke loudly addressing the room.

Jeff stepped forward first and sliced his palm adding his blood to the mixture. One by one Maria, Kyle, Michael, and Jim added their blood to the others. Next came Driva, and many other demons that were close to the family. Only a few did not add their blood, Liz memorized each of their faces for future reference. They could be trouble in the future.

Then Jeff mixed the blood with his finger and placed a tiny drop into Bryant's mouth. She'd never seen so much blood than she had the last few months. Liz understood the blood was important to her family and keeping everyone connected but it seemed a bit excessive. Every ritual she knew of had a blood section to it, if it weren't so engrained in her family's history and traditions she'd consider doing away with it.

The Priest bowed to the Royal couple. "Celebrate the Bonded pair of Lakarisha and Balthazar." A cheer rose up. Normally Cole's name would have been spoke first but because she out ranked him they said her name first.

Smiling she kissed Cole, paying careful attention to the precious cargo in her arms. "Celebrate the Protection of Balmathar." Another loud cheer sounded, enveloping the embracing family in warmth and well wishes.

The End…kinda…again

Next:

Sequel: Strange Old World—A year from the end of Baby and Bonding, the Roswell gang has grown up and living life to the fullest, but nothing is ever perfect, the past comes back to bite them in the butt and their future looms dangerously ahead of them.


End file.
